


Молчи

by Petro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звонить – не в привычках Мартина. Разве что иногда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773793) by [captainsarmband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsarmband/pseuds/captainsarmband). 



«ещё не спишь?»

Даниэль моргает несколько раз, щурясь на экран телефона — в мягкой темноте гостиничного номера свет дисплея почти ослепляет.

«нет», печатает он, и его большой палец замирает поверх кнопки «отправить». Звучит, пожалуй, слишком напряжённо. Умоляюще. Выжидающе. А в Даниэле Аггере нет ничего подобного. Вовсе нет. Он потирает челюсть, удаляет сообщение и печатает снова.

«не-а», — отправляет он. Так лучше.

Не то чтобы он начинает пялиться на чёртов мобильник. И не то чтобы он ставит его на беззвучный режим, только потому что его оглушительное молчание воем отдаётся в его голове.

Пару секунду спустя телефон вибрирует, и Даниэль едва не роняет его (хотя ждал этого. Или, может быть, _именно_ потому что ждал, а в последнее время вещи, которые он предчувствует, не сбываются).

— Хэй, — отвечает он и вылезает из кровати.

— Хэй, — говорит Мартин. Даниэль странным образом ошарашен отсутствием фонового шума. Поздние звонки Мартина обычно сопровождаются приглушённой музыкой и смехом, а сам Мартин почти кричит на том конце провода, чтобы его услышали (хотя и не всегда поняли. Потому что иногда он только неразборчиво что-то бормочет, бывает ещё и на словацком, а временами — всё сразу, или вообще как-то совершено по-другому). Вообще-то, _обычно_ Даниэль об этом не задумывается, потому что звонить — не в привычках Мартина. Разве что иногда.

— Подожди, — Даниэль тихо поднимается, глядя на соседнюю кровать и силуэт Кристиана, закопавшегося в одеяло. Свободной рукой он нашаривает скомканную футболку рядом с кроватью и неловко натягивает её через голову. Ему удаётся всего раз споткнуться об открытый чемодан, прежде чем он пересекает комнату и открывает балконную дверь. Холодный ночной воздух пробирает сильнее, чем он ожидал, но Даниэль всё же закрывает за собой дверь.

— Окей, — говорит он в трубку и присаживается на один из пластиковых стульев, холодящих голые ноги.

— Можешь говорить?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Мартин прочищает горло. — Так что, ты всё ещё с командой?

— Да, — Даниэль пожимает плечами и потирает лоб. — Вроде как строим команду. Притворяемся, что случайные матчи — товарищеские. У нас и так не очень много игр летом.

Мартин хмыкает.

— Даже не знаю, с какой стати кому-нибудь вообще захочется играть в футбол в хреновых тропиках.

Секунду всё тихо — так, что Даниэль слышит дыхание Мартина.

— Просто хотел поздравить тебя.

— С чем?

— Ну, с победой. И голом.

— Это был пенальти.

— Всё равно.

— Спасибо, — неловко говорит он. Оттуда, где он сидит, поверх перил ему открывается вид на огни города, лежащего внизу. Даниэль кусает ноготь на большом пальце и думает, что именно в такие ночи людям хочется выкурить сигарету.

— Слушай, — неожиданно говорит Мартин, и Даниэль слушает. Но Мартин молчит.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Даниэль и замирает. Мартин не болтун. Но если ему есть, что сказать, стоит выслушать. Потому что это важно. И то, как он хмурит брови, тоже важно. И то, как подрагивают уголки его губ, пока он пытается подобрать нужные слова, тоже важно. И то, как его руки предупреждают о следующем движении на поле или обхватывают предплечье Даниэля, чтобы подвинуть стенку на три дюйма левее, или то, как встречаются их взгляды, когда он отдаёт пас. Мартин не растрачивается на большие жесты. Поэтому каждая мелочь имеет значение.

— Ты будешь там? — спрашивает Мартин. И Даниэлю не нужно спрашивать, где. Или когда. Он понимает вопрос, потому что сам снова и снова прогоняет его у себя в голове.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он. Даниэль никогда не лгал Мартину и не стал бы сейчас. Одна мысль об этом кажется абсурдной. — Не мне решать.

— А если бы тебе? — что-то дрожит в его голосе — что-то, чего Даниэль никак не может уловить. И когда слово _«беспомощность»_ приходит ему на ум, он просто отмахивается от него.

— Я бы не ушёл, — почему-то предложение кажется ему незаконченным, словно в нём чего-то не хватает. Какой-то маленькой детали. А каждая деталь имеет значение. — Я бы не оставил клуб, — без надобности уточняет он (и это всё ещё не то, что он действительно хочет сказать). Впрочем, ложью это тоже не является.

— Тебя будет не хватать, — негромко говорит Мартин. Он не произносит _«клубу»_ или _«фанатам»_. Свои слова Мартин всегда выбирает с осторожностью. И так же аккуратно выбирает те, что не озвучивает. В каком-то смысле, молчание Мартина гораздо смелее, чем всё, что Даниэль когда-либо вбил себе чернилами под кожу.

— Да, — слабо отзывается он. _Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, знаешь. Ты, глупая лысая башка. И по твоей дурацкой самодовольной усмешке. И по твоей чёртовой руке в моих волосах, и по тому, как соприкасаются наши мокрые лбы после того, как мы забиваем._ — Прости.

— За что? — в трубке раздаётся шуршание, и только теперь Даниэль представляет Мартина, лежащего на кровати в темноте, пялясь в потолок и слушая его голос. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует фантомное прикосновение чужой кожи под кончиками пальцев.

 _За то, что тренировался недостаточно усердно. За что, что играл недостаточно успешно. За то, что недостаточно хорош сам по себе, чтобы остаться. С тобой._ Его пальцы прослеживают невидимый узор в воздухе, и Даниэль даже не удивляется, когда понимает, что знает татуировки Мартина наизусть.

— Я так хочу остаться, — шепчет он, и в его словах столько искренности, что от неё сжимает горло.

— Просто возвращайся, — Мартин медлит, и Даниэль знает, что он всего в одном осторожном движении губ от того, чтобы добавить _«ко мне»_. Он не делает этого. И Даниэль понимает. Он потирает руку, покрывшуюся мурашками от холода. Глаза жжёт от усталости (и, может быть, чего-то ещё).

— Послушай, — начинает Даниэль. _Я сделаю что угодно, клянусь._ — Я люблю этот клуб, — говорит он. Почему-то отдать своё сердце команде, стадиону и стене людей, одетых в красное, гораздо легче, чем одному-единственному человеку.

— Чудно, — говорит Мартин, и его голос звучит немного светлее. — Значит, мне не придётся тащить твою задницу обратно самостоятельно.

— Значит, убедить меня или похитить? Это твой план? — Даниэль чувствует, как губы дёргаются в усмешке.

— Ребёнок из тебя с натяжкой.

Даниэль ловит своё отражение в оконном стекле — его глаза темнее, чем обычно, веснушки ярче проступают на бледной коже, и на секунду он видит лицо того, кого они когда-то называли Ребёнком. (И он помнит разговор, случившийся несколько лет назад, который мало чем отличался от нынешнего и всё-таки был другим.) Но это всего лишь его лицо и маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз, к которым ему всё ещё предстоит привыкнуть.

— Думаешь, судебное разбирательство о похищении силой добавит шарма твоему имиджу? — почти беззаботно шутит Даниэль.

— Сказал мелкий придурок, который татуирует себе лодыжк, потому что на теле уже нет свободного места, — сухо парирует Мартин.

— Читаешь меня в Твиттере? — Даниэль дёргает воротник футболки и закусывает улыбку.

— А ты думаешь, я специально погуглил твои тощие ножки? — выплёвывает Мартин, и Даниэль, чёрт возьми, слышит его усмешку в этих словах.

— Мои тощие ножки ещё надерут тебе задницу, спасибо большое, — нескладной колкостью отвечает он, но Мартин смеётся, так что оно того стоило.

— Как считаешь, я стану вице-капитаном, если ты свалишь?

— Хрен тебе.

— Вот это реально завершит мой имидж.

— Если так, то я вернусь только затем, чтобы стащить у тебя эту чёртову повязку, — голос Даниэля срывается в зевок, который он с трудом сдерживает.

— Ладно, — почти нежно говорит Мартин. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Да, — неохотно соглашается Даниэль. — Спасибо, что позвонил.

— Да не вопрос, — Даниэль снова слышит шорох и представляет, как Мартин натягивает одеяло на плечи. — Дани?

Даниэль застывает. Потому что он слышит это, чувствует в голосе Мартина, когда тот произносит его имя, и это почти оглушает. Если Мартин скажет это сейчас, лёжа в кровати, в безопасности темноты, пока Даниэль сидит на вершине безмолвия спящего города, за безликостью отельного номера, тогда он, пожалуй, ответит ему тем же. И они смогут оттолкнуться от этого. Чем бы это ни было.

— Если ты хоть подумаешь об уходе, клянусь Богом, Аггер, я переломаю твои чёртовы ноги, — что ж, сойдёт и так. — Увидимся на тренировке.

— Увидимся, — отвечает Даниэль и только позже, сбросив звонок и пробравшись обратно в теплоту комнаты и уютность своей кровати (и болезненно ощущая, как его конечности возвращаются к жизни), когда он закрывает глаза и почти проваливается обратно в сон, он понимает, что дал слово. 

Потому что он никогда не врал Мартину. И не стал бы сейчас.


End file.
